


Oh, Snap!

by sinecure



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor tries out that snap theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Snap!

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Oh, Snap!  
> **Characters/Pairing:** Ten, Donna  
> **Rating:** All Ages, humor  
> **Summary:** The Doctor tries out that snap theory.  
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who, don't want to either. But, I'll take David Tennant for my very own please.  
> **Author's Notes:** Spoilers for Forest of the Dead.  
> **Author's Notes: Spoilers for Forest of the Dead.**

The Doctor, filled with an aching emptiness, strode toward his TARDIS. Seeing her sitting there, keeping watch like a sentinel, he felt a thrum of contentment fill him.

This was home. This was his life. All he had left in the universe. The one constant.

Standing before her, River's words echoed through his head.

_"...with just a snap of his fingers."_

He raised his arm straight out in front of him.

_"...that's all the **Doctor needed."**_

"I **am the Doctor."**

Lifting his chin, he fixed his eyes on his home. His blue box. His TARDIS.

_"...with just a snap of his fingers."_

He held his thumb to his middle finger and pressed them together. The resounding snap echoed through the large room. Darkness was split through with light as the door of his beloved TARDIS swung open.

Satisfaction and a minute thrill went through him. He was her Doctor after all. She hadn't died for a ghost of a man she thought he might be.

He dropped his arm and headed into the TARDIS, the rubber soles of his trainers making barely a sound as he went up the metal ramp to stand beside Donna.

Silently, still worried about him, his companion watched him raise his arm and press his fingers together. He snapped them.

Nothing happened.

He raised an eyebrow and tried again.

Still nothing.

Frowning, he brought his arm in closer to his body and tried again. Then again. Nothing happened. The door remained wide open, not obeying his command.

Donna pursed her lips, looking at him like he'd finally gone mental. A state she was probably expecting him to hit after every further adventure with him. "What are you doing?" she asked a little hesitantly.

Her voice startled him into dropping his arm by his side. "Trying to close the--" he snapped again. Damn it! "Bloody." Again. What the hell was going on here? "Door!"

Donna snorted rudely and moved down the ramp, pulling the door shut and spinning to face him. "This some trick to get me to wait on you or something? Not bloody gonna work."

"What?" he asked in a strained voice. "No. It worked before. Just snapped my fingers and the door swung open. Like River said."

Donna's shoes rang out on the metal grating, louder than his had. She smacked him on the arm. "Oi, dummy, I did that." Her hand clutched his upper arm and spun him around to face the console. "This little control-bobby-thingie here?" She pointed to a small white switch. "The one you showed me right after I came on board?" She flicked the switch with her fingernail and the door swung open.

She flicked it again and the door swung shut.

Face burning, the Doctor sniffed and went around her to start the dematerialization sequence. "Right. 'Course. I knew that."

Donna's snorting laughter trailed behind her as she left the control room.


End file.
